


An Old Married Couple

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [11]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Expecting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts "expecting" and "prepare"
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 3





	An Old Married Couple

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Alex,” Addison whined as they sat together on the couch. “Why won’t you come to the club with me tonight?!”

“I’m just not feeling up to it,” Alex shrugged. “We can go to brunch this weekend instead?”

“Or,” Addison reached over and squeezed Alex’s hand. “We can do Vegas again! Just the two of us, girls weekend!”

“I’m not sure,” Alex offered reluctantly. “I’ve just got a lot going on right now.”

“UGH! You’re becoming like Hunt” Addison grumbled, gesturing over to where Thomas sat contently reading a book in the armchair nearby. “You never want to party anymore. You find every excuse to avoid going to clubs. Even Thomas here used to go out and sit alone at the bar and sulk as he nursed his Scotch! No offense, Thomas.”

“I know you thought that was offensive, but I heard nothing in that statement that I am not proud to own up to,” Thomas noted barely looking up from his book. 

“You’re becoming an old married couple and I miss my best friend. Where is my Vegas Alex? I mean… Alex, you’re drinking tea. TEA! I once thought you survived on espresso alone and now, TEA!” Addison pleaded.

Thomas sighed heavily, pinching the space between his eyes. “Just tell her and spare me the rest of this conversation, as I feel it might not have a conclusion time.”

“Tell me what,” Addison crossed her arms, now a little upset at the thought of her best friend keeping a secret from her. 

Alex turned her focus to Thomas her eyes bright as she could no longer contain her smile. Her hands instinctively drifted over her stomach, pressing down the loose-fitting shirt revealing her small bump. “We’re expecting!”

“You’re pregnant?!!!” Addison squealed cupping her hands over her mouth. She bounced up and down for a moment before pulling herself together enough to reach over and wrap her arms around Alex. “This is the best news ever!!! I’m going to be an aunt!!!”

Thomas scoffed lightly at the audacity of Addison’s aunt claim, though he knew well enough that it was true.

“How long?” Addison questioned finally letting Alex go. 

“A little over 3 months,” Alex beamed. “We were going to wait a little longer, just in case…”

“Wait?!” Addison questioned. “You can’t wait! I have less than 6 months to prepare the perfect line of baby clothes for my new niece or nephew!”

“I think you’ll find you still have plenty of time,” Alex started, but Addison continued over her.

“I’ve never designed baby clothes. Where do I even start? This is so exciting!!!” Addison sang out. “Ooh! And the baby shower, please tell me I can plan your baby shower!”

“Sure?” Alex answered not sure her response would have made any difference. 

“Yay! Okay, I love you and I want to stay and chat, but I have so much to go plan now,” Addison squealed again as she hugged Alex and then her stomach. “Bye, bye baby!”

Addison fluttered out of the house without saying goodbye to either Alex or Thomas. 

Thomas closed his book and moved to the couch beside Alex. She snuggled safely into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. Thomas rested his hand on Alex’s stomach as his thumb caressed small circles over their baby. 

“I guess we’re going to have to start telling people,” Alex breathed as she rested her hand atop Thomas’s. 

“Are you okay with that?” Thomas questioned softly. 

Alex nodded. “Yes. I’ve just enjoyed having our own little secret.” 

Thomas brushed his lips against her forehead. “We have a lifetime of secrets ahead of us.”


End file.
